


Hey there Delilah

by 3rd_times_a_charm



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_times_a_charm/pseuds/3rd_times_a_charm
Summary: So! this work is inspired by the song 'Hey there Delilah' by 'The Plain White T's'. I do not own the song, all credit to the song goes to them.!!!SPOILERS!!! for Danganronpa V3.Maki, Himiko, and Shuichi are kinda angsty and depressed.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hey there Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING 2! SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA V3
> 
> WARNING! SAD 
> 
> I do not own the song. I thought of this, and Decided to write it.

She was sitting out on the porch. 

It was late at night, and she was crying. The stars were so pretty, but the reminded her of what happened. 

It was 5 years after the Killing game. Maki, Himiko, and Shuichi moved into an apartment together. They couldn’t leave each other alone. Sometimes, hey would hear something or see something, and they needed the others to comfort them. 

At the moment, Maki was looking at the stars. Tears streamed down her face, and she wanted to see him again. 

For a moment, she was back with Kaito. They were laying on the grass at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Kaito was pointing out constellations, and she was laughing. The more she thought about it, she cried. And then, she started to sing. The song was for Kaito, and she hoped he could hear her.

“Hey there, Delilah  
What's it like in New York city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true

Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me”

The more she sang, the harder she wept. It was 5 years but she still loved him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Himiko was sitting in her room. She heard Maki weep, but she knew to leave her alone. Maki needed this. 

She looked at the picture on the wall from the killing game. It was of her, Tenko, and Angie. Tenko was looking toward himiko with a blush on her face. And Angie was being Angie.

Himiko was back at the academy with Tenko and Angie. They were sitting in her lab, and she was showing them her magic. If only they knew why she did this for them…

Himiko liked both of them. She liked Tenko more, though, she just wouldn’t show it. She knew Tenko liked her, But she was afraid. She wanted to be with Tenko, she wanted to be happy. But she was scared. Of what? Losing her, of course. But that didn’t change anything.

Himiko was also crying. She decided to sing for Tenko. A song she knew she would like. 

“Please hear me Tenko…” she said through tears. 

“Hey there, Delilah  
I know times are gettin' hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there, Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me…”

5 years and she couldn’t get over her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi was sitting by the piano. He could hear Maki and Himiko crying, but he couldn’t help. He himself was crying. 

Kaede had taught him how to play. Her lab had just opened, so she taught him the basics, like chords and how to read sheet music. After she was executed, he took it upon himself to learn ‘Clair de Lune,’ the song she said he would like. 

5 years ago, their friends had died. They all had someone they loved, and they had all lost that person in their lives. 5 years ago they escaped. Only the three of them left, they could escape. They had to leave them. Had to let go. 

So they moved in together. That way, they would not be alone. That still didn’t stop the nights where they cried, sometimes together, sometimes alone. Tonight was one of those nights. 

Shuichi had been crying for awhile already, and he could hear the other two as well. He tried to play the piano again, but it brought a wave of sadness. So instead, he sang. 

“A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there, Delilah  
You be good, and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be makin' history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Delilah, here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
Oh woah, oh  
Oh…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sang, and they were heard. Kaito, Tenko, and Kaede sang along. They started, and their classmates soon followed suit. And they were all crying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining, but Maki didn’t care. She just stood outside and sang. She felt a hand hold her own, and for a moment, she swore she saw Kaito.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain tapped at her window, but Himiko didn’t listen. She was too busy singing. A tear was wiped from her cheek. She was alone, but Tenko was there, she just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi was tempted to make Maki come inside, but he decided against it. He was busy, and so was she. He felt a bit more weight added to the piano bench, but Himiko was in her room and Maki was outside. His hand, on the piano, felt another on his own. The same one he felt the day they tried to catch the mastermind. Kaede’s. She was holding his hand again, he just knew it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three left, but they knew their loved ones would be happier. They just needed to cry. 

“Hey there Delilah…” Kaito, Tenko, and Kaede sang in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya can't tell from my past 2 new fics now, Im kinda sad. 
> 
> So this is how I'm letting out my sad.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. I just thought it way be a good Idea. It fit best with the V3 survivors so...
> 
> I hope you liked it...


End file.
